


I Do Believe In Dinosaurs

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: I Do Believe In Dinosaurs [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Abigail Maitland – better known as Tinkerbell – has a Temple-sized problem. It would help if Captain Ryan didn’t keep assigning her to babysit him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Believe In Dinosaurs

                “I can manage Miss Brown, Lyle, you’ve got Cutter and you’re not allowed to kill him, Blade, you’re handling Hart and please try _not_ to screw him up against a tree this time? We had complaints from the National Trust. Tink, you’re on Temple duty,” Ryan said, reading off the roster he’d drawn up the previous evening. A noise from the shortest member of the team got his attention, and he glanced up at her: five foot three, bleach-blonde and feisty as all get out, her being nicknamed Tinkerbell was almost inevitable – much like the roundhouse kick Ross had got for coming up with it.

 

                Yes, she was gaping at him. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to remember the last punishment run she’d got for being a cheeky little sod, and watched her shut her mouth with a guilty snap. “Is there a _problem_?”

 

                “No, sir,” Tinkerbell said reluctantly, and Ryan saw out of the corner of his eye a lightning grin flash across Blade’s face. Lyle was outright smirking.

 

                He sighed. “I know Temple has a thing for you. It means that you’re the only one who can actually keep him in one place, even if he does fall over his own feet trying to impr _\- I didn’t say something funny_.”

 

                Lyle’s face flattened into unnatural blankness.

 

                “You needn’t look like I’ve just murdered your pet, Tinkerbell. God knows Temple’s terrified of you anyway: just shout at him.” Ryan crossed out today’s entry on the roster. “And if you don’t stop giggling, Jon, you’ll be hauling him out of the next godforsaken bog he falls into. Move out.”

 

                The security team filed out of the room, Tink looking distinctly depressed. “You make a nice couple,” Finn informed her, grinning. “You’re just so _sweet_ tog- _Ouch_!”

 

                “You deserved it,” Abby Maitland informed him grimly, removed the heel of her combat boot from his toe, kicked Ross’s shins for good measure, and stamped onwards into a bright new day of beating off geek-boy with a stick and dinosaurs with grenades.

 

                Sometimes she wished she could swap the two around. 


End file.
